The Wolf's Den
by Sapphire.K
Summary: After Naraku's demise, Kagome goes home and the group is finally living their separate lives. Kagome is poisoned, and Kouga saves her. Before going back to her time, she must now repay him the favor and save his pack. Enter the wolf's den. A primitive way of life. Kagome must now adhere to a whole new society.
1. Chapter 1

**After Naraku's demise, Kagome goes home and the group is finally living their separate lives. Kagome is poisoned, and Kouga saves her. Before going back to her time, she must now repay him the favor and save his pack. Enter the wolf's den. A primitive way of life. Kagome must now adhere to a whole new society. Then, Kouga wants her as his mate.**

**_Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does_**

**Chapter 1**

None of her friends were there. Life went on for Sango and Miroku. They were now living in Sango's old village, she was now pregnant. Sango became a teacher and Miroku continued his monk duties. Inuyasha, her dearest friend, and first love established mutually they would never be more than friends. Her romantic feelings came to a halt a year ago. He now was with Kikyo, starting where they left off.

Her work in this time was done. There was nothing left. No reason for her to be here any longer. She knew that once she went back to her time, there was no coming back here. After saying her last goodbyes forever to her friends, she sat under the Sacred Tree and cried. Cried that after everything, she had nothing. No happy ending. She jumped into the well not looking back. Spiritual light engulfed her, then came to a fade.

Kagome sat at the bottom on the well for minutes, not wanting to look up. Not feeling like going on. Now she was suppose to live her life like nothing happened. Wash all of those memories and feelings away like a dream. Finally seeing there was no sunlight at the top of this well, just an old ceiling, she began to climb up. This was the hardest thing in her life to do.

For a three months Kagome tried to fit back into her normal life. It was like a boring movie passing by. School was a drag. Many times she was daydreaming instead of studying. Her journal was filled with doodles and drawings of her life in the feudal era. Kagome sat idle and uninterested in the gossip of her old friends. She couldn't even begin an interest in Hojo, the most popular boy in school. He was still his persistant usual self though. Kagome felt as much chemistry with Hojo as a to rock. Even in her dreams at night she saw her friends, had nightmares about past battles. Many nights she awoke in sweat and tears. Her worried family tried to coax her into a more social life. They felt it was time to move on since there was no going back. She wasn't interested in mainstream culture, she eventually gave up socializing completely. Everyday phone calls from her friends turned to a few times a week, to none at all. Her little spark of happiness was in History. Reading any book or watching any documentary about the feudal era. This made her feel closer to her friends. Even listening to knowledge from her grandfather made her a little happy. Stories she once shrugged off.

It was May now, and the warm breeze blew Kagome's hair softy. Standing in the family Shrine, she closed her eyes. She felt numb. Tears began to well, sensing her sadness Buyo the cat rubbed Meowed as he rubbed his head against her legs. Kagome sat down, cried for first time in months, and for her last time forever. She was ready to heal and move on. So she stayed there cuddling her cat.

While stroking Buyo's head, his ears suddenly perked and he bagan to sniff. Kagome looked around wondering the cause of her cats sudden change. A rabbit hopped past, headed to the well house. Buyo jumped out of her arms and darted after the rabbit.

"Buyo come back!" Kagome shrieked. "Darn cat, always getting into something." She gave a half a chuckle. A loud crash was heard from the well house.

"Buyo!" Kagome yelled again. She now had to face her emotions and revisit this well again, after several months. Just for this cat.

Opening the dusty doors, the spring sun peaked into the structure. The rabbit skipped past Kagome again and out of the little hole in the wall.

"Buyo!"

_"Meow….Meow…..Meow!"_

She frantically walked around, searching for the source of the meows, Buyo kept meowing but she could not find him. Something shifted at the bottom of the well, then her cat meowed. How did the cat get down there? Not counting on anything to happen, she climbed down the rickety ladder intent on rescuing her cat.

Kagome now stood at the bottom of the well.

The cat was in a corner afraid, but ok.

Nothing happened.

She let out a breath of relief. Scooping up the overweight cat into her arms she ascended back up the ladder. She was going to get her grandfather to close the well and patch the hole in the wall.

Once reaching the top she safely set the cat down and he lazily walked back outside.

'Welp, cats have minds of there own.' She thought.

Kagome turned back towards the well for one last time. Edging closer to the edge to look down, she fell. This time the all familiar spiritual light engulfed her sending her back. Kagome felt exhilarated, confused, happy, and afraid all at the same time.

Now on the other side of the well, she was back in the Fuedal Era. She'd visit Kaede and everyone else. What she didn't know was a hungry snake demon awaited at the top of the well. Sniffing out it's next meal.

Kagome lay flat, in a clearing in the forest. Her clothes clinging to her while sweat beads ran down her forehead. A dead snake demon lay coiled to her side. She'd killed it when she touched it, her purifying energy burned it to its death. It was too late, it had already bit her on her shoulder. The poison was taking effect. Her heart slowed in her chest, her body was weak. This was it. After all she went through she'd die here like this. Like a disposal. Her friends were gone. No one was here to save her. With a weak stretch, she stretched out to someone. No one was there. She felt like dirt, useless, the second most lowest point in her life.

Which each passing second the poison seeped further and further into her blood stream. Cutting off one thing after another. Kagome felt like a hollowed stone, helpless, like nothing. There was no calling Inuyasha to save her now. Now she'd just be one with earth. She was going to shut her eyes and just die.

Familiar concerned blue eyes looked into hers. "Kagome!"

Then she shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding her

Summary: After Naraku's demise, Kagome goes home and the group is finally living their separate lives. Kagome is poisoned, and Kouga saves her. Before going back to her time, she must now repay him the favor and save his pack. Enter the wolf's den. A primitive way of life. Kagome must now adhere to a whole new society. Then, Kouga wants her as his mate.

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does**_

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! So I made a new chapter! I promise to make things more drawn out, I just wanted to not dwell too long on the beginning. I don't enjoy stories where the structure is like:**

**[beginning…][middle…..][end]**

**Instead I want to do:**

**[beginning][middle…][end]**

**Things get really interesting when she finally gets into the den, and that's where I want to draw out the theatrics and focus on!**

Chapter 2

The sun streamed through the lush forest canopy. The air was still. A few scant calls of birds could be heard. A large family of deers ran clumsily through the shrubs. They were being hunted. Ears perked, noses sniffed out. A predatory wolf pack strode slowly but swiftly through the woods. At the front leading the pack was the alpha male. His ice blue eyes were hard, concentrated on the kill. His right hand men on his side Ginta and Hakkaku ready to strike at any time. Today it was several men on this hunt along with 15 brown wolves.

The deers ran for their life, as the wolves closed in on them. With their canine speed they entrapped the deers into a heard. All it took was for one deer to fall. Then it all went down. The brown wolves attacked first biting legs sending the deers down. The demon wolves closed in next for the bigger, tougher kill with spears. The pack howled in victory. Today's hunt had ended great. The pack would have ample amount of food today. It was time to head back to the cave.

There was no need for Kouga to run top speed as he usually did so he stayed close with his men. The trek wouldn't be too long, and Kouga would bypass the old mutt face Inuyasha's village. Today they hadn't hunted in the mountains, instead they hunted the plentiful forests. They were currently on edge with the cat demons in the area. Those pesky felines, who were a nomad tribe had invaded the mountains last spring. Ever since they've been there it's been nothing but trouble. The lands were becoming over hunted; they bought their diseases, they didn't have the friendliest demeanors and not to mention they reeked. Wolves are naturally very territorial. This was not going to work out. Years ago they'd already destroyed the birds of paradise's establishment. Cats were just another pest to a wolf. They had to go. It was a famine in the mountains this year. Pack members were already growing ill. He did not need to further stress his wolves with the prospect of war.

As the neared the human village, planning on just going around it the scent of a decomposing demon got stronger.

"Something's dead over here." Kouga said out loud. He wasn't really too interested as to what had been killed. What struck him was the familiar scent of blood, human blood. He continued in the direction but the scent would not fade, instead it got worse.

"It can't be."

He shook it off, hoping his scent was off. Hoping he was wrong. He couldn't shake it. Didn't she leave back to her home for good? Now Kouga began to think he was crazy.

"Hey Kouga do you smell that? That scent of blood?" Hakkaku asked.

"It smells a lot like Kagome's blood!" Ginta added.

Now had to see for himself.

"Ginta, Hakkaku come with me, everyone else keep going and we'll catch back up!"

The animalistic possessive nature took over and Kouga was running as fast as he could towards the scent.

It seemed like forever, he ran as fast as his feet would let him. Ginta and Hakkaku could no longer keep up. As he reached a clearing there was a well, the scent began to overwhelm his nose.

There was the well. A dead snake demon coiled next to it. Kouga's heart dropped at the sight in front of him.

It was his beautiful Kagome, on her back. An open would dripping large amounts of blood. Her hair was strewn everywhere and her eyes where heavy lidded. A single arm rose from her side and collapsed. He ran to her side and kneeled over her.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, she looked like she was going to say his name. She didn't have the strength any more. She shut her eyes.

"Kagome, wake up! I won't let you die here! If you'd stayed with me I'd never let this happen to you!"

Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up. The sight shocked them too. They were not prepared.

"Sis!" They both whimpered.

Her body was growing colder, her skin getting paler. Life was draining from the young miko. Kouga smelled the venom laced in her blood. He knew he had to work quickly. Or he'd lose her forever.

Kouga wasn't much different his wolf counterparts. Many things a human would find grotesque or barbaric was really just a day and life of a wolf.

They always said a canine's mouth is much cleaner than a human's. When fellow canines got injured or sick sometimes you had to result back to the animalistic way of healing.

He began to lick her wound.

A typical canine's show of love and affection is licking. Demon wolves were no different. But in the biological terms of a wolf demon, licking released certain chemicals. In a show of affection it released chemicals that created more of a loving bond. Licking even had the power to heal the affected. It was a very special thing, not to be taken lightly.

Little by little her poison was neutralized in her blood. The Miko still did not stir, still did not wake. Her body remained stiff. She had lost so much blood. Her heartbeat did return to normal though.

Kouga didn't know much about humans, except that their life was very fragile. They're weak bodies could not tolerate much.

Once the venom was all neutralized, Kouga ripped some of his fur and tied it around her shoulder to help with the bleeding. He always kept materials just in case one of his fellow comrades needed emergency patching during a hunt. Ginta and Hakkaku watched in worry and awe as their Alpha took such care. He was noble, this made them even more proud to be under leadership of him.

He cuddled Kagome to his chest. He cooed in her ear that everything would be ok, that he'd take care of her.

She remained unconscious.

At this moment Kouga decided he'd never let his woman go again.

Scooping Kagome into his arms, he sped off toward his mountain domain.


	3. Chapter 3: It Gets Deeper than this

After Naraku's demise, Kagome goes home and the group is finally living their separate lives. Kagome is poisoned, and Kouga saves her. Before going back to her time, she must now repay him the favor and save his pack. Enter the wolf's den. A primitive way of life. Kagome must now adhere to a whole new society. Then, Kouga wants her as his mate.

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does**_

_**Author's note: Beware readers! This chapter comes with an unexpected twist for the story! So the plot thickens!**_

Chapter 3: It gets deeper than this

The sun had set, now a crescent waxing moon stood brightly in the sky. A wolf prince ran full speed through the wilderness not slowing or stopping for anything. The mountains soon came into Kouga's view. He arrived at the cave.

The wolves were almost at the end of their feast, as he instructed them to start without him. He wouldn't make the already hungry pack wait even longer, especially in these times of famine and over hunted land.

"Hey Kouga's back!" A wolf yelled.

Heads turned and instead of the usual happy greeting calls everyone made, they began to whisper as he walked past.

"That's the human girl Kouga's in love with!" someone whispered.

"Is she dead, what happened?" said another voice.

"Oh say it isn't so our leader will go mad if something is seriously wrong." Another whisperer shouted.

Everyone started to gather in a crowd around Kouga, the brown wolves piled behind his tail, trying to take a sniff of Kagome.

"Everyone outta my way!" Kouga finally commanded.

The whispering ceased as soon as he spoke.

"She's poisoned, I need the head healer!"

An old she-wolf stepped out of the crowd. She was short and stubby, with long gray hair braided down her back. Many amulets and chains where wrapped around her neck and arms. She held a wooden staff. Two brown wolves stood by her side. She was the wisest and respected old she wolf of the pack.

Kouga thought to himself that Kagome is his woman. She deserved to be treated with some privacy. Instead of placing her in the open patch of straw he'd first ever thrown her on when he kidnapped her, he took her to his personal quarters of the cave. The medicine woman followed closely behind with a lit torch, the cavern became quite dark at night.

Kouga laid Kagome's now cold, limp body on his luxurious furs. Her heart was still beating, her pulse was fine, but she was unconscious. At this point he had done all he could do for her. He was a wolf alpha, not a healer. So he had to accept that her health was now in the hands of his most trusted healer. He stepped back and let the old woman get to work.

Both brown wolves lay on both sides of her body, getting her body temperature back up. She needed to sweat whatever else was in her body out. The medicine woman began to work fast.

"I know this illness, she has been attacked by the most venomous snake demon in these parts. She is lucky to alive this long, as a Miko her body must have did some self-purification." The medicine woman spoke.

"I took the rest of the venom from her system." Kouga added.

"I see." The old woman said. For a split second Kouga saw an unreadable expression in her eye.

She began to continue treating her wound with special herbs, while chanting a special prayer. This was ritualistic for healers while treating their pack. This lasted for about fifteen long minutes. This was one of the most stressful moments in Kouga's life. She continued on as she rewrapped fresh bandages on her, washed her face and burned sacred plants in the air around her. The chanting soon came to an end, and the medicine woman spoke.

"The girl will live."

Kouga fell to his knees from relief.

"Alpha, you must heed, for that was the most dangerous venom almost all die from. You love this woman and licked her wounds, do you not remember what comes next after the alpha of the pack does that to a woman he loves?

Kouga thought for a second, then it dawned on him. He didn't even take this into consideration, seeing as he had just became Alpha only three years ago, heck he didn't even know his body was advanced to the stage where he even had those kind of abilities.

"My work here is done. By the next full moon she must become one of us, learn our ways, learn the way of the wolf. If not, her body will reject the healing that you gave her and she will die." Those were the last words of the old woman. The two brown wolves hopped from beside Kagome to trail the old woman. She bowed her head as low as she could and exited the room.

Though wolves and wolf demons are the same, they have a few different qualities. Wolf demons are the humanoid form of a wolf, also a demon which gives them more abilities and in rare cases special abilities. Wolf Alpha male was able to turn a human into one of their own, under certain circumstances. It was like a blood bond. Cases where this happened included wolf turned orphaned children and human lovers. Not everyone's body took the change though. It was not only a physical change but a spiritual bond as well. They first had to become like a wolf in their human form, become part of the pack. It was to get the body and spirit prepared. For the ones that didn't make it, it was because their souls were not truly into changing, so their spirit would leave the body and they would die. Their blood bond wasn't strong enough. That's why this was rarely done, and only an Alpha member could do this.

Kouga didn't know how to handle this. He didn't know how to tell her when she woke up. Yes he loved her and this was the woman he wanted to forever be with, but how would she take this? He didn't want to be the bad guy for saving her life. Now they had to mate, so their blood bonds would be locked to save her life. While he had no problem with this, he didn't want her hating him.

He decided to not say anything. He'd just have to do this the hard way and make her fall in love with him. He didn't time for her to hate him. Her life was on the line, and telling her this would surely make her not trust him, and prolong the road to love. He'd tell her later, after the change. For now he'd play his cards right and play his role as her savior. Knowing Kagome, she would never leave from here without showing her proper gratitude. In exchange, he'd keep her with the pack for awhile, have her learn their ways until she wouldn't want to leave. How hard could it be to win over sweet innocent Kagome?

Besides dog's are man's best friends.

Kagome began to cough lightly then brown eyes fluttered open.


End file.
